Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake
by Onetreehillluver317
Summary: The OC gang takes a trip to infamous camp crystal Lake. The Arival a a character causes the green eye monster in a certain someone that turn deadly. Fear causes everyone to point fingers and Best friend to become enemies. No relation to Jason


Ryan put the last bag in the Truck of The Black SUV,(which was mostly filled with bags containing Seth's hair care products) He needed a lot of stuff to maintain his most precious "Jew Fro" After all they were going to be gone for a whole Summer. They whole gang decided they wanted to escape Newport ,even if it was for only a few months.

"Come on Ryan we don't have all day, Let's go", yelled Seth from the front seat of Sandy's SUV. "we still have to wait for Luke to get here with Taylor, Holly, And Anna. Marissa and Summer sighed impatiently from the back seat.

"Does anybody else find it weird the Luke Is riding with 3 girls Imean you never know what could happen He Could..." Seth Started.

Just as Luke pulled up with An unfamiliar girl stepping out of the car. "Hey guys this is my cousin Sadie", Luke said introducing Sadie to his friends. Marissa looked over and Ryan and noticed he was staring at Sadie with a wanting look. She honked the horn and jealously stated "we don't have time for all this so Luke and Sallie or whatever your names is get back in the truck so we can leave". "Its Sadie". Sadie responded Coldly

Marissa whispers to Summer " I don't Care if the dick sucking hoe is name freaking Barbie If she comes near Ryan I'll whoop her ass. They Hi-Five each other and giggle.

Seth looks back and see them laughing "What's so funny guys '. Marissa and Summer both look at each other and say with a smirk "Oh nothing, just a little inside joke."

Seth get curious and keeps asking "I wanna know, I like Jokes.. It must of been funny cuz your keeping it a secret...I thought we don't have secrets... Don't worry I wont steal your jokes, I have my own, IF you haven't noticed already I'm pretty funny myself you wanna here some of my jokes. they're the best I'll have you guys Laughing so hard you'll pee in your pants . but please if your gunna do that go outside of the car the last thing we need is a car smelling like pee, then were gunna have to stop every 5 minutes to get those little hanging air fresheners which make it hard to drive because they swing back and forth on the rearview mirror and then were going to get in a crash because it gets in the way of the windshield and were all gunna die...

"COHEN" Summer yelled "We don't want to hear any of your lame jokes and those things aren't even big enough to block your vision. You saying stuff like that is exactly the reason we want Ryan to drive."

"You don't have to be so harsh" Seth stated sarcastically.

Sadie walk over to Ryan and asks sweetly "can you show me to the bathroom I have to pee."Ryan gets a big smile and says "Sure right this way". Ryan walk toward the house and Sadie follows him close behind

Marissa glares at them from afar. _She looks like Fucking sick puppy _Marissa thinks to herself.

A few minutes later

"UGH! WTF! Where the hell are they, You know what I'm not sitting in this hot car while they're freggin diddle daddlying in the house Lets go see What's taking them so long, Come on Sum" Marissa say impatiently and Run off dragging Summer with her

Seth starts to tap his lap awkwardly and looks around the car. "One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do" he starts too sing"Twooo! can be as bad as one, It's the loneliest number since the number one",

"Man I think you just broke my eardrums please don't do that EVER EVER again." Luke says walking up to the window.

"Yea Seth you sound like a dying cat", said Anna fallowing behind agreeing with Luke

Fine then I'm going to go in the house so I can sing for people who will actually appreciate my lovely singing". Seth said sarcastically. "matter of fact, I might actually drive up to an American Idol Audition" and he head towards the house.

"Wait what just happened i thought we were leaving" Holly looking around confused

"So did I...well we mine as well join them". Luke says while shrugging his shoulder

"Great... now were going to be late" Anna sighed Catching up with holly and Luke


End file.
